filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Hercules (1997)
Hercules ist der 35. abendfüllende Zeichentrickfilm der Walt Disney Studios und erschien im Jahr 1997. Er bezieht sich auf die Abenteuer der Figur Herkules aus der griechischen Mythologie. Handlung Hercules wird als Sohn von Göttervater Zeus und Hera auf dem Olymp geboren. Hades, wortgewandter Gott der Unterwelt und mächtiger Widersacher und Bruder von Zeus, lässt Hercules auf die Erde entführen, da ihm durch die Moiren prophezeit wurde, dass nur Hercules seine Revolutionspläne vereiteln kann. So will er ihn durch seine Gehilfen Pech und Schwefel mit einer Flasche magischen Elixiers sterblich werden und anschließend töten lassen. Der Mordversuch schlägt fehl, weil das Baby die Flasche nicht vollständig austrinkt. So wächst Hercules zwar als Pflegekind des kinderlosen Ehepaars Amphitrion und Alkmene zu einem sterblichen Menschen heran, besitzt allerdings noch immer die Kraft der Götter. Als junger Mann erfährt Hercules das Geheimnis seiner Herkunft und will sich nun als wahrer Held beweisen, um zum Olymp zurückkehren zu können. Hades, außer sich vor Wut, dass seine Gehilfen versagt haben, nimmt die Vernichtung von Hercules nun selbst in die Hand und konfrontiert ihn mit einer Anzahl von Monstern, wie einer mehrköpfigen Hydra, dem Minotaurus und anderen Meeresungeheuern. Durch die entsprechende Ausbildung und mit Hilfe des ehemaligen Heldenausbilders Philoctetes, ein Satyr (halb Mensch, halb Ziege) genannt Phil, gelingt es Hercules, die Ungeheuer zu töten und ein ungeheures Mass an Ruhm, Beliebtheit und Vermögen zu erringen. Auf seinem Weg zum Helden verliebt sich Hercules in Megara, genannt Meg, ohne zu ahnen, dass sie, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig, zu Hades' Gefolgsleuten gehört. Mit ihrer Hilfe gelingt es dem Gott, Hercules dazu zu bringen, für eine gewisse Zeit auf seine Kräfte zu verzichten. Unter der Bedingung, dass Meg nichts geschieht, willigt er ein. Der Olymp scheint bei der Entscheidungsschlacht der Götter gegen die Titanen unter Hades' Herrschaft zu fallen. Der einäugige Zyklop soll Hercules töten, doch Megara und Hercules' fliegender Pferdefreund Pegasus holen Phil zurück, der nach einem vorangegangenen Streit zurück in seine Heimat kehren wollte. Hercules bleibt trotz seiner fehlenden Götterkraft Sieger und erringt diese wieder als Meg sich opfert, um Hercules vor einer niederstürzenden Säule zu retten. Hercules gewinnt die Entscheidungsschlacht für die Götter, verliert aber zunächst Meg, deren Lebensfaden durch die Moiren derweil zerschnitten wurde. Nun ist Hercules auch bereit, sein eigenes Leben zu geben, um Megs Seele aus der Unterwelt zu retten, was ihn zu einem wahren Held werden lässt. Seine Götterkraft rettet ihn vor dem Sterben, als er Megs Seele aus dem Totenfluss zurückholt. Gemeinsam werden sie auf den Olymp getragen. Obwohl von seinen Eltern und allen anderen Göttern gefeiert und bewundert, verzichtet er auf seine Unsterblichkeit, um mit Meg zusammen auf der Erde leben zu können. Phils großer Traum, den größten Helden aller Zeiten trainiert zu haben, erfüllt sich ebenfalls, indem Hercules Bild, aus Sternen gefertigt, am Nachtfirmament erstrahlt. HD-Version Am 24. Oktober erscheint eine Ausgabe als Blu-ray, welche den Film erstmals in 1080p und mit einer Surround-Abmischung in DTS-HD High Resolution Audio 5.1 enthält. Synchronisation Kritik .}} Lieder * Jedes Wort ist wahr (engl.: The Gospel Truth) – Gesungen von den Musen. Der Beginn des Films wird szenenweise von den Musen erzählt und kommentiert. * Ich werd's noch beweisen (engl.: Go The Distance) – Gesungen von Hercules. Da er anders ist, wird er von keinem akzeptiert. Er nimmt sich jedoch vor, dies irgendwann einmal zu ändern. ** Ich werd's noch beweisen (Reprise) - Gesungen von Hercules, auf dem Weg zu Phil, um ein wahrer Held zu werden. * Bleibt nur eine Hoffnung (engl.: One Last Hope) – Gesungen von Phil, während des Trainings mit Hercules. * In Sekunden auf 100 (engl.: Zero to Hero) – Gesungen von den Musen, als Hercules' Erfolgssträhne beginnt und kein Ende nimmt. * Ich will keinen Mann (engl.: I Won't Say I'm In Love) – Gesungen von Meg und den Musen. Diese wollen sie davon überzeugen, dass sie sich in Hercules verliebt hat. * Ein Stern geht auf (engl.: A Star is born) – Gesungen von den Musen. Der Song beendet den Film. Auszeichnungen * 1998: Golden Reel Award der Motion Picture Sound Editors für das Beste Sound Editing * 1998: Goldene Leinwand * 1997: Los Angeles Film Critics Association Award für die Beste Animation * 1997: Annie Award für Beste Regie, Beste Charakteranimation, Beste Effektanimation und Beste Produktion Zudem wurde Hercules 1998 für einen Golden Globe und einen Oscar, jeweils in der Kategorie Best Original Song, für das Lied „Go The Distance“ nominiert. Hintergrund * Im griechischen Original, den Sagen, lautet sein Name Herakles, erst die Römer machten daraus Hercules. * In den Mythen war Herkules nicht wie im Film Sohn des Zeus und der Hera, sondern Sohn des Zeus und der sterblichen Alkmene. * Die Figuren wurden vom bekannten britischen Karikaturisten Gerald Scarfe gestaltet, was zur Folge hat, dass der Film von einem eigenwilligen visuellen Stil geprägt ist, der sich deutlich von anderen Disney-Filmen unterscheidet. * In den Mythen war Areion das Pferd Herakles. Im Film ist Pegasus das Pferd von Herkules * Disney hat sich in der Behandlung des Herkules-Mythos große Freiheiten erlaubt, da das Originalmaterial teilweise als ungeeignet für junge Zuschauer angesehen wurde, beispielsweise die Zeugung von Herkules durch einen Gott, der sich als Ehemann einer Sterblichen ausgibt, und die Versuche seiner Stiefmutter Hera, Herkules umzubringen. Disney benutzte auch verschiedene Stereotypen in der Gestaltung des Aussehens der griechischen Götter, zum Beispiel mit Poseidon als Fisch. Außerdem ist Hades eigentlich kein Feind des Zeus beziehungsweise kein böser Teufel, sondern einfach ein Gott, der seine Arbeit macht. * Basierend auf den Figuren des Filmes entstand die Zeichentrickserie Disneys Hercules. Charaktere aus dem Film kommen zudem in einigen Folgen der Zeichentrickserie Disneys Mickys Clubhaus (House of Mouse) und in bisher allen sechs Spielen der Kingdom Hearts-Computerspielserie vor. * Die Storyline ist stark durch die Filme Superman und Rocky inspiriert. * Die Disneyzeichner haben einige Parallelen zu anderen Disneyfilmen in Hercules gelegt. So taucht zum Beispiel das Löwenfell von Scar aus Der König der Löwen in der Szene auf, wo Hercules auf eine Vase gemalt werden soll. Auch Mitarbeiter wurden eingesetzt. In Hercules tauchen die Regisseure John Musker und Ron Clements mit ihren eigenen Stimmen auf. Man sieht sie am Anfang, wo Hercules den Marktplatz ohne bösen Willen zerstört. * Hercules hatte am 14. Juni 1997 seine US-amerikanische Premiere. Die deutsche Erstaufführung erfuhr der Film am 20. November 1997. Am 13. August 1998 erschien er auf Video, sowie am 23. März 2000 auf DVD Fortsetzung 1999 wurde unter der Regie von Bob Kline die Fortsetzung Hercules: Zero to Hero inszeniert, die allerdings für den Video-Verkauf produziert wurde. Weblinks * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filmtitel 1997 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:Fantasyfilm Kategorie:Abenteuerfilm Kategorie:Herakles Kategorie:Rezeption der griechischen Mythologie Kategorie:Mythologie im Film